


Joining the adventure

by Skrifa



Series: Tentacles and Pirates [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Beginning of, Blow Jobs, Consensual, M/M, Multi, Pirate!Bucky, Pirate!Steve, Polyamory, Probably more like Squid Merman!Tony, Tentacle Monster!Tony, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrifa/pseuds/Skrifa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds out about the tentacle monster named Tony, who lives secretly with Steve on the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining the adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 'Adventure'.
> 
> I somehow found time for this. I'm moving soon so there's a lot to do before that >_

The door creaked as Bucky opened it slowly. He winced and looked around. Good. Nobody had heard that. There was no need to explain to anyone what his business in the captain's quarters were when the captain himself wasn't aboard.  
  
It had been one week since they had last made port and most of the crew was off the ship and in the town, minding their own business.

  
  
Bucky, however, was too curious. Steve was acting differently since they had been back on sea again. The first mate thought that maybe some lass was involved, because it was almost ridiculous how happy the captain seemed when he stood at the helm, wind and saltwater in his face and yet the biggest grin and a song on his lips. The moral of the crew had risen to even more, but they all were curious as to what had happened to the good captain. A girl was the most popular opinion, some men said that he had found a secret treasure he wasn't telling about, and a few even said it was a man he met.

  
  
What ever it was, Bucky was about to find out the truth. Maybe there was written something in the log, or maybe Steve had a personal diary. Bucky would have at least some time to search for it. And he knew the captain best, so he knew where to search.

  
The wood creaked under his feet as he quietly stepped into the room, looking around. With a confident smirk he made his way to the desk, just to be stopped by a sound. He blinked. That sounded like... water splashing. Not the kind he normally heard on the ship. More like it was coming from someone in a bathtub. But he knew Steve wasn't here... And there was labored breathing coming from behind the folding screen which stood at the end of the room, dividing it into working and private space. Had Steve someone here? A girl? Maybe she would be really beautiful...  
  
Bucky grinned and glanced curiously behind the screen, looking into the tub and gasping at the same time, stumbling back and falling onto his butt.  
  
A kind of tentacle monster was sitting there, slowly sucking on one of his own tentacles while stroking with his hands over two other ones.

  
  
At the sound of the first mate gasping the creature whirled around, though, water splashing out of the tub, and let go of the tentacles.  
  
"You're not Steve.", he states dumbfoundedly and frowned, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You... are a tentacle monster...", Bucky stammered and got up as fast as he could, stepping back while Tony emerged from the tub, grimacing and laying his arms behind his back while looking down at the human.  
  
"Monster...", he huffed and looked overly dramatical. "Please. I'm not a monster. But that changes nothing about the fact that YOU shouldn't be here. Who are you, anyway?"  
  
Bucky growled. He should have brought a weapon with him. Slowly he backed off, just to bump with his back into something warm and big, and obviously angry.

  
  
"Buckyyy....", Steve growled, so deep that Bucky could feel it in the captain's chest which he was still leaning on. Quickly he turned around and grinned sheepishly. "Cap! You're already back?!"  
  
"Not a second too late I see. What were you doing in here!?"  
  
"Searching.. for you?"  
  
"You said good bye to me when I went off the ship."  
  
Bucky ducked his head and sighed. "I- ... Wanted to see if you maybe wrote something about why you were so happy in the last week."  
  
Steve's eyes widened and Tony just smirked. "You've been happier since we met? Aw, honey!"  
  
Steve grumbled and looked away.

  
  
"Honey.", Bucky looked incredulously at Tony and then back at Steve. "You. Have. A. THING. With a tentacle monster!?"  
  
"He's no monster, Buck."  
  
"Well, he surely isn't normal!"  
  
"Who cares?! Tony is-"  
  
"His name is Tony?"  
  
"Yeah... Why?"  
  
Bucky just shook his head. "Okay, this is getting too weird for me. I thought that maybe you met a guy, Steve. But-.. THAT?", he pointed at Tony.  
  
Steve crossed his arms. "You don't even know him."  
  
  
"Yes, why don't you get to know me, boy?", Tony purred and laid an appendage around Bucky's hip, who just grimaced in disgust and pulled away.  
  
"He's gross! And probably all slimy!"  
  
"Did you actually feel him?"  
  
"Do I need to?"  
  
Steve shrugged and Tony held a tentacle out for him.  
  
Bucky grimaced even more but actually poked it, blinking. "Oh... Not that slimy."  
  
"See?", Steve nodded. "But- please don't tell the crew. I don't know what they would do."  
  
"To your own private-... Octopus? You don't actually- have something together, right?"  
  
  
Steve smiled sheepishly and Bucky let out a loud "Urgh!".  
  
"I'm really not bad, kid.", Tony answered and shrugged. "Well, your loss."

  
  
Bucky frowned. "How can you like something like that, Steve?"  
  
Steve shrugged. "See, at first I wouldn't have thought it, either, but I am actually more than happy like this. He's amazing."  
  
The first mate frowned even more, though he also looked a bit more thoughtful.  
  
"Please, Bucky... Just don't tell the others.", plead Steve.  
  
With a sigh Bucky shrugged. "Fine, punk. But you'll owe me."  
  
Steve beamed and nodded, hugging him. "Thanks." Then he looked at Tony. "What were you doing, anyway?"  
  
At that question Tony actually started to blush just minimally. "I may have been bored and... Started without you..."  
  
"...oh."  
  
Bucky looked a bit shocked and disgusted, but also curious.  
"How does it even work between you two? I mean, does Tony even have a ... penis?"  
  
Tony chuckled and Steve shook his head. "No, but his tentacles are better by far."  
  
Bucky blinked. "Oh..."  
  
"How about you'll stay and we show you?", proposed Tony with a leer at the brunette.  
  
"Uh...", was Bucky's most eloquent answer, which he would probably later deny.  
  
Steve hesitated but then shrugged. "Yeah, you wanna stay?", he asked and the first mate couldn't help but stare at them. Truth was, he had always had a small (bigger) crush on Steve, so this was actually his chance. And some tentacles couldn't be that bad, right?

  
  
  
So after some seconds he nodded lightly. "Okay. Yeah... Sure why not? I mean... Why not tentacles?", he nodded and walked forward, closer to them.  
  
Steve tilted his head. "Just if you're sure. You don't have t-" he wasn't able to finish the sentence, though, because Bucky kissed him hard, drawing only a gasp out of him before he kissed back hungrily.  
  
Next to them Tony hummed appreciatively. "Perfect~ but you're both wearing way too many clothes...", he smirked and pulled at their shirts until both humans broke the kiss to pull the hindering pieces of clothing off, just to let their mouths crash together again after that.  
  
The squid smirked and leant down to suck on Bucky's nipples while his tentacles managed to undress the captain completely.  
  
Bucky gasped at the feeling and eagerly undressed himself, too. With both humans naked Tony hummed and wrapped his tenctacles around their cocks, stroking them languidly, making Steve moan in pleasure into the kiss and Bucky squirm at the unusual feeling. Steve broke the kiss and watched him worriedly.

"You're really alright?", he asked with a quiet voice and the younger one cursed quietly. "Yeah, damn, just give me some time to get used to TENTACLES on my dick.", he huffed and knelt down. "Let me do this my way."

At the sight of the brunet at his feet Steve's eyes widened and he swallowed while Bucky just licked his lips before laying them around the tip of Steve's cock where Tony's tentacle had been just seconds ago. He swirled his tongue around and groaned at the taste. Was that still from the tentacle or did Steve taste that good alone?

  
  
Greedily he began sucking Steve's length and the captain groaned and grabbed his first mate's hair. "Bucky...", he whispered and those words made Bucky's chest tingle because this was the first time he heard his name like this from Steve's lips. He continued, sucking more of Steve's length between his lips while his hand stroked the rest of his cock, which he couldn't fit between his lips anymore.  
  
Only later did he realize the soft tentacle stroking over his ass, then pushing between his cheeks, and he clenched a bit, grumbling around the cock in his mouth, which made Steve cry out in pleasure.  
The blond looked down with blown pupils. "Don't be afraid, Buck... trust us.", he whispered.

After short consideration Bucky sighed and pulled Steve down to his knees, then getting onto all fours, his ass higher in the air while he continued giving Steve the best blow job he could offer, and according to Steve's reactions it was pretty good.

 

Tony purred and pushed his first appendage into Bucky, pushing past the rim and deeper into the human. A small moan escaped both brunets and Steve smiled at the view of his two favorites like this.

Bucky was tensing a little but at the massage of his thighs by Tony's hands he relaxed quickly, even testingly pushing back against the tentacle inside of him, groaning as it brushed deeper and against his prostate.

Steve smiled and stroked over Bucky's cheek while pushing gently into his mouth, waiting until Bucky adjusted to it before speeding up. Soon the first mate got fucked harder at both ends, tentacles reaching deeper than any cock before them, filling him just right, while he still sucked on Steve's dick. He felt how the tentacles were wrapping around his whole body, stroking over every part they reached, making his skin tingle deliciously.  
Now he also finally understood the markings he had seen on Steve's skin. At first he wasn't sure, but Steve's whole body was full of those red marks of the suction cups. He knew that he'd also be having them by the end of this, but he couldn't care less. The appendages also gripped his cock and stroked it just the right way, getting lubed up by some white liquid.

Bucky groaned every time the suction cups slid over the tip of his cock, which happened so often that he didn't even manage to keep sucking Steve's cock, but the captain didn't seem to mind. As Bucky looked up he saw that Tony had slid a tentacle into Steve's mouth, too, and the blond was now lapping happily at the steady dribble of the white fluid coming out of the tip of the tentacle. It looked almost obscene how part of it flowed over Steve's chin and dripped onto his chest.

The first mate felt like in heaven. The tentacles seemed to know exactly how to touch and stroke and fuck him, and soon he felt them release into him and over his body. He looked up and saw Steve swallowing everything he could from the tentacle in his mouth, heard Tony cry out behind him in pleasure, and he shivered happily. The tentacles didn't stop until Bucky tasted also Steve's cum on his lips and he heard him moan loudly. Just then an especially rough stroke of Tony's tentacles sent him over the edge, too, and he cried out, pulling away from Steve and arching his back, a happy smile on his lips.

 

With a sigh he leant back before he saw Steve get up and hold a hand out for him which he took. The captain pulled him up and then lead him to the bed where they both lay down. Tony soon followed, getting between them and wrapping his tentacled around them.

"Uh...", murmured Bucky a bit surprisedly but steve leant towards him and kissed him. "Sleep a bit, yes?" Bucky nodded. "Just didn't know you'd want to have me here for longer."

Tony laughed. "Oh, baby, you can stay as long and often as you want to. This was amazing." And also Steve nodded. "I wouldn't mind if we three would continue like this... That is, if you want to.

Bucky smirked and closed his eyes. "Are you kidding? This was the best time I had in years. Hell yes, I'm staying."

The squid and the captain smiled and kissed. "Perfect.", they whispered and then also closed their eyes. This was getting better and better...

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
